Panique à Poudlard
by Kanaliou
Summary: Quand les minions débarquent à Poudlard, le chaos règne. Encore plus s'ils choisissent les maraudeurs pour chefs. Quelques petits drabbles sympathique pour se détendre.
1. Chapter 1

-Hey James viens voir ça!

James qui courrait se cacher après l'immense farce qu'ils venaient de faire avec ses comparses, fut obligé de s'arrêter à cause de cet idiot de chien qu'était Sirius.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as Patmol ? Grouille on va se faire chopper !

-Mais regarde ils sont marrant !

Mais de quoi parlait-il ? James, ainsi que Remus et Peter s'approchèrent de l'animagus canin qui pointait du doigt une direction. Là-bas courraient vers eux d'étrange boule jaune avec des lunettes et des salopettes bleu.

-Les bosses ! hurlaient-ils.

Aie Aie Aie. Les minions débarquaient à Poudlard. Pauvres professeurs...


	2. Chapter 2

Un grand fracas retentit dans la grande salle alors que les maraudeurs et leurs soldats fuyaient, de nouveau, en courant. Les minions s'étaient infiltré dans la cuisine pour saboter tous les repas des serpentard. Avec un peu de peinture et des fausses oreilles, ils pouvaient presque passer pour des elfes de maison. Sirius avait eu une excellente idée de les stopper dans leur frasque l'autre jour. Ces petites créatures jaunes étaient décidément très utile, bien qu'un peu maladroit. Car au final toute la nourriture avait été piégé, mais voir Snivellus couvert de porridge malodorant en valait bien la peine. D'autant que, les garçons étant dans la grande salle, la vieille McGonagall ne pouvait pas les accuser, et les autres habitants du château n'étaient pas encore au courant de la présence des minions parmi les sorciers.

-Viva el Maraudeures ! criaient-ils en dansant dans le dortoir

James et Sirius jubulaient déjà à leur prochaine blague. Leurs nouveaux acolytes allaient décidément leur être bien utile.


	3. Chapter 3

-JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMES ! SIRIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUS ! VENEZ ICI !

Oh oh oh... les deux maraudeurs se regardèrent en déglutissant. Quand lunard hurlait ainsi, cela n'annonçait rien de bon. Ils montèrent dans le dortoir à reculons. Il n'y avait qu'une seule raison pour que Remus soit en colère à ce point... Ils poussèrent la porte, le loup était la, fumant de rage, Sirius osa presque pensé la bave au coin de la gueule, ce qui aurait fait un très joli jeu de mot sachant que monsieur était un loup-garou. Mais il préféra le garder pour lui, ce n'était pas le moment.

-Qui a touchez mon chocolat ?! Répondez ! ordonna-t-il.

-On a rien fait nous ! se défendit James.

-Ce ne peut pas être Peter, il est trop gentil pour ça et il craint ma colère. Donc ça ne peut être qu'un de vous deux. Répondez ! Où est mon chocolat ?!

Pourtant les deux garçon étaient innocent. Ils se préparèrent à subirent la colère titanesque de Rem's pour l'épargner à celui qui aurait effectivement voler son or sucré. Soudain un « toc toc » se fit entendre et Bob le mignon entra avec un gâteau à la main.

-Ano bello, le bosse Remus ? dit-il, mi prenis vian ĉokolado fari a la banana kuko para tu.

Remus ne comprenait pas ce que le minion disait. Mais en voyant le gâteau il comprit que Bob avait pris son chocolat pour faire un cake à la banane. Sa rage éclata. Il se mit à poursuivre le minion à travers toute la tour des gryffondors.

-Je hais la banane en plus!

Tandis que le reste des minions les suivaient en criant "BANANAAAAAAAAAAA".


	4. Chapter 4

-Sirius ça ne va plus on doit leur trouver un endroit où dormir!

-Mais Rem's! T'es pas drôle! Ils sont très bien dans notre dortoir!

-Non non et non! Ce n'est pas possible, ils saccagent tout et on a plus de place pour dormir! On doit leur trouver un endroit caché où les professeurs ne pourront pas les trouver.

-Je suis d'accord avec lui Patmol pour le coup.

-Non James pas toi aussi! Ils sont beaucoup trop, on peut pas les cacher ailleurs.

-Euuuuh... commença timidement Peter, j'ai peut-être une idée.

Remus leva les bras au ciel.

-Enfin une remarque pertinente! Alors?

-Ben... On pourrait les planquer dans la forêt nan? On la connaît par cœur avec toutes nos "ballades" on peut facilement trouver une clairière que les profs trouveront pas. Avec un peu de magie on leur fait une grande maison puis voilà.

-Pour un peut Pete je te ferais un gros câlin! s'enthousiasma James, c'est une super idée! Oh et puis pourquoi je me retiendrais? Viens par là ptit malin!

James pris le garçon à l'animagus de rat dans ses bras et lui frotta les cheveux. Après une effusion de rire et de chamaillerie, ils appelèrent les minions et leur expliquèrent le nouveau plan pour les loger. À la suite de quoi ils allèrent discrètement dans la forêt pour commencer la construction de la maison. Trois des maraudeurs s'occupaient de la demeure, et le dernier amenait les minions dans la clairière par deux ou trois au moyen de la cape d'invisibilité. Le déménagement des créatures jaune leur demanda presque toute la journée, et la maison une bonne partie de la nuit en prime. En effet, ils n'avaient pas prévus que les minions, tout zélé qu'ils soient, se portent volontaires pour aider. Au début les maraudeurs étaient ravis. Mais ils déchantèrent vite en voyant que leur subalternes détruisaient plus qu'ils ne construisaient. Au bout de 10 accident avec bobos à soigner, les sorciers décidèrent d'envoyer les minions cueillir des fleurs pour décorer leur nouveau chez-eux. Ils purent finir la maison tranquillement. Croyant pouvoir aller dormir, ils hurlèrent de désespoir en comprenant qu'ils allaient devoir passer le reste de la nuit à retrouver les minions perdu dans la forêt.


	5. Chapter 5

Poudlard, magnifique endroit plein de magie ensorcelé. Seulement la nuit... tous les chats sont gris. Et les autres animaux aussi, si vous voyez de quoi il en retourne... Les minions, tout heureux qu'ils étaient dans leur nouvelle maison, ne se préoccupaient pas des dangers qu'ils pouvaient encourir dans la forêt au milieu de la nuit. Les licornes peuvent être très sauvage. Si si je vous assure! Vous n'avez jamais vus une licorne en colère qui charge? Elle pourrait empaler un ours! Bon d'accord, ce n'est pas crédible, et les minions sont d'accord puisqu'ils hochent la tête activement à l'audition de notre histoire.

Mais trêve de bavardage, ceci n'est pas un conte de fée tout mignon tout rose emplis de licorne et d'arc-en-ciel. Non mes minions, ceci est une histoire d'horreur ! Mais chut, vous entendez ? On dirait le hurlement d'un loup. Il n'y a pas de loup à Poudlard, n'est ce pas mes minions. En revanche... Il y a des loups-garous ! Et ils aiment croquer les petites créatures jaunes.

Les minions tremblent de peur tout à coup. Et ils s'enfuirent en courant de leur jolie maison en entendant le hurlement. Et bien sur, tout intelligent qu'ils étaient, ils s'éparpillèrent dans tout les sens, en criant à leur tour, ce qui bien sur pourrait attirer l'attention des possible créature vivant dans cette forêt. Aujourd'hui, nous suivront les aventures de Kevin, Stuart et Bob. Car ces trois là rencontreront en effet notre fameux loup-garou. En courant ils tombèrent sur quatre créatures poilue qui ne devraient rien avoir à faire ensemble en temps normal. Après tout, pourquoi un rat, un chien un cerf et un loup-garou feraient ensemble une nuit de pleine lune ? Si ce n'est que ce n'était pas des animaux normaux. Nos minions reconnurent leurs boss, les maraudeurs. Comment ? Nul ne le sait, ce sont des minions. Ils les interpellèrent, espérant passer une bonne nuit avec eux. Mais les maraudeurs en avaient décidé autrement. Ils voulaient se venger de la journée et la nuit d'enfer que leur subalterne leur avaient fait subir. Ils coursèrent les petites créatures jaunes en faisant semblant de les mordre pour les terrifier. Cela les fit bien rire et, ils l'avouèrent bien volontiers, c'était jubilatoire. Une excellente nuit pour les maraudeurs en somme.


	6. Chapter 6

Pour des soucis de compréhension, l'auteur traduira les dialogues des minions entre parenthèses (comme ceci). Bonne lecture.

Poudlard, il est midi et pourtant tout est calme. Les élèves sont dehors à profiter des derniers jours de soleil, et les professeurs dans leur bureau à déjeuné tout en lisant, ou en corrigeant des copies. Tous? Pas tout à fait. Une équipe de trois minions a été envoyée en mission par les Maraudeurs. Leur objectif: voler des informations sur la métamorphose pour leur prochaine farce. Première étape: s'introduire dans le bureau du professeur McGonnagal sans qu'elle ne remarque l'équipe des créatures jaunes. Stuart, Bob et Kevin avançaient à pas de loup dans le couloir. Quand soudain le fracas d'une armure tombant sur les dalle retenti. C'était Bob qui dansait avec son nounours en faisant de grand geste. Kevin lui donna une tape sur la tête.

-Baka ! El Maraudeures sendu sekreta misio kaj vi minacas al ni malkovri! (Abrutis! Les boss nous envoient en mission secrète et tu menaces de nous faire découvrir!)

-Sed mi ne faris ion ajn. (Mais je n'ai rien fais), protesta fébrilement le petit bob.

-Silento nun ! (Silence maintenant!) ordonna Kevin.

Stuart s'était fait tout petit, d'habitude c'était lui qu'on grondait, il n'allait pas se faire remarquer pour une fois.

Un bruit de porte se fit entendre. Le professeur Mcgonnagal sortait de son bureau pour Merlin savait quelle raison, mais cela arrangeait bien les minions car ils pourraient prendre le grimoire et repartir sans se faire remarquer.

-Ni iru ! (Allons-y!) lança Kevin.

Ils entrèrent le plus silencieusement possible dans le bureau. Il y avait la plein de livre, comment pourraient-ils trouver le bon ? Le seul indice que leur avait donné les maraudeurs était que le grimoire était gros, vert, avec deux serpents entremêlés sur la couverture. Ils commencèrent donc à chercher. Le problème, c'était que la concentration d'un minion n'excédait pas les 20 secondes. Ainsi donc, en voyant que les images de certains livres bougeaient toutes seules, ils s'arrêtèrent pour les regarder, les yeux grands ouvert d'ébahissement. Ils en oublièrent complètement leur mission. Et le professeur McGonnagal devait bien rentrer à un moment ou un autre. Et c'était ce qui arriva. En voyant ces petites créatures jaunes lire un de ces livres, elle eu un hoquet de surprise.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?!

Les minions se redressèrent d'un coup en criant de peur, puis Stuart remarqua quelque chose.

-Rigardu! Ĝi estas la verda libro kun serpentoj! (Regardez ! C'est le livre vert avec les serpents !)

Les minions sautèrent sur le professeur McGonnagal en hurlant « BUAAAAAAAAAAAAH » attrapèrent le livre au vol et s'enfuir en courant. Mission réussie.


	7. Chapter 7

La plus grande farce de la décennie avait eu lieu. Grâce au livre que les minions avaient volé dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall, les maraudeurs avaient pus mettre au point un plan génial et infaillible. Jamais on ne pourrait découvrir qui était à l'origine de cela. Voici les différentes étapes du plan en question :

-Premièrement apprendre tous les sorts nécessaire à la mise en place du plan.

-Deuxièmement, préparer les potions à appliquer sur les zones concernées par le plan.

-Troisièmement, appliquer les dites-potions au bon endroit.

-Quatrièmement, lancer les sorts avec un effet à retardement.

-Cinquièmement, partir très loin le temps que les sorts face effet pour ne pas être soupçonnés.

-Sixièmement, revenir une heure plus tard pour admirer le résultat.

Infaillible, ce plan ne pouvait être qu'infaillible, pensait James. Et leur blague allait entrer dans les annales, personne ne pourrait les égaler. Le plan en question était ainsi : Ensorceler les portes du grand hall pour métamorphoser tout ceux qui passeraient à travers en l'animal qui lui correspondait le plus. Certaines partie du corps seulement, cela donnait des être, mi-animaux, mi-humain. Lorsqu'ils revinrent après la mise en effet du sort, c'était la débandade. Les élèves, pour la plupart paniqués, courraient dans tout les sens. Une fille, très superficielle habituellement, faisait presque une crise d'angoisse en voyant son nez s'être transformé en groin. Les professeurs se précipitaient un peu partout pour calmer la cohue. McGonagall était en chat, rien d'étonnant sachant que son animagus était un chat. Dumbledore semblait beaucoup s'amuser de la situation, lui était un renard, ce qui convenait parfaitement à son regard malicieux. Slughorn une sangsue, très parlant quand on savait les avantages qu'il retirait de ses anciens élèves. Le plus drôle était Snivellus, son long nez crochue et son cheveux gras s'étaient transformés en bec et en plume, il était devenu un corbeau. Son regard blasé sur l'assemblée était à mourir de rire.

Les maraudeurs traversèrent également les portes pour se transformer, pour brouiller les pistes. Qui oserait pensé qu'ils étaient coupable alors qu'ils étaient également victime ? Sachant déjà quel étaient leur animagus, ils ne s'étonnèrent pas lorsqu'ils devinrent à moitié cerf, chien et rat. En revanche la métamorphose de Remus les surpris, au lieu d'être loup, comme il le pensait, il ressemblait plutôt à un mignon petit hamster. Ce qui fit grandement rire l'équipe. Cette scène était vraiment magistrale. Les maraudeurs félicitèrent chaudement les 3 minions sans qui tout cela n'aurait pus être possible. Cependant, rien ne se passe toujours comme on veut. Le professeur McGonagall, qui les soupçonnait dés le départ, les avait observé jusqu'à trouvé la preuve de leur culpabilité. Et elle l'avait enfin trouvé. Elle s'approcha d'eux.

-Messieurs bonjour. Inutile de tourner autour du pot. Je sais que vous êtes les responsable de cette panique. Ne jouez pas les innocents, ces créatures jaunes m'ont arraché le livre qui contenait les sorts nécessaire à votre farce des mains. Vous auriez pus être plus prudent. Alors ça fera disons... un mois de retenue tous les samedi. Cela me semble juste. À jeudi messieurs

Les maraudeurs soupirèrent, McGonagall, avant de partir observa ces étranges créatures qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elles semblaient différentes depuis la dernière fois, plus allongées.

-Est-ce moi ou ces créatures ressemble à des bananes ?


	8. Chapter 8

-James! Sirius! Peter! Espèce de crétins! Vous vous êtes crus drôle avec votre blague? Me transformer en hamster? Sérieusement?! Et si je m'étais transformé en loup? Et si votre tour de passe-passe n'avait pas fonctionné et que je m'étais vraiment transformé en loup? Avez simplement idée de ce qui aurait pus se passer? D'autres auraient pus découvrir ma nature! J'aurais pus être chassé de Poudlard! Vous êtes une bande d'inconscient! Pourquoi est-ce que je traîne avec vous hein! Vous êtes un danger public!

Remus, le soir venus, après la plus grande farce du siècle, était vraiment fou de rage. Il hurlait de toute la force de ses poumons sur ses trois amis. À la fin de sa tirade, il quitta le dortoir des gryffondors de cinquième année en claquant la porte. Et il sorti en trombe de la tour des rouges et or. Devant le portrait de la grosse dame il avait croisé un minion qui apparemment vouloir lui dire quelque chose. Il n'eut droit qu'à un dégage espèce de créature inutile en retour. Tout était de leur faute, c'était la faute des minions. S'ils n'avaient pas été la, les maraudeurs n'auraient jamais eu l'idée de cette farce, et la vie de Remus n'aurait pas été mise en jeu.

En temps qu'élève il n'avait pas le droit de se promener dans les couloirs la nuit. En temps que préfet il pourrait toujours prétendre qu'il faisait une ronde, bien que ses yeux humides ne le rendent que peu crédible. Mais il ne croisa personne sur son chemin. Il s'éloigna le plus possible de la salle commune des gryffondors et entra dans une salle désaffectée. Là, il s'installa dans un coin et se laissa aller à pleurer. Sa mère lui avait ordonné de ne plus le faire, que cela le rendait faible. Mais... mais... il avait eu tellement peur. Il avait dit à ses amis qu'il ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'être transformé. Si jamais il s'était métamorphosé en loup, des élèves auraient pus découvrir son secret. Toute l'école l'aurait sus, et les parents d'élèves n'auraient jamais toléré qu'un loup-garou fréquente leurs enfants. Dumbledore aurait été obligé de le renvoyé. Et il... il … il aurait perdu son foyer, sa maison, ses amis. Poudlard était son bonheur, sa raison de continuer dans la vie. Qu'aurait-il fait s'il n'avait plus eu le droit d'étudier la magie, d'être avec ses amis, d'être un maraudeur et de faire des farces ? Il serait retourné chez sa mère, sa mère qui ne comprenait rien à sa maladie, qui l'aimait quand même mais qui ne savait pas comment s'occuper de lui, qui l'enfermait à chaque pleine lune. Il serait retourné dans une école moldue, ces horribles écoles où l'on est rejeté des lors qu'on est différend. Il aurait eu de nouveau peur de blesser quelqu'un, de mordre une personne. Il aurait été de nouveau insulté, harcelé, frappé humilié. Il ne l'aurait pas supporter. Et à cause de la bêtise de ses amis, il n'y avait échappé que de peu.

Mais maintenant il s'en voulait de leur avoir hurlé ainsi dessus. Après tout, lui aussi était d'accord pour organiser la farce, seulement ne pas être transformé. Il avait participé à sa conception. Et il devait admettre qu'il avait quand même bien rit en voyant tous les habitants de Poudlard devenu à moitié animal. Mais il avait eu si peur qu'il avait hurlé sur ses seuls amis. Et maintenant, jamais ils ne le pardonneront, il serait de nouveau seul...


	9. Chapter 9

-On a merdé je crois... annonça subitement James alors que Remus venait de partir en claquant la porte de leur dortoir.

-Nooooon, tu crois? répliqua sarcastiquement Sirius.

Il était en colère, en colère contre James et Peter, mais surtout contre lui-même. Comment avait-il pus être aussi stupide? Il savait que Lunard n'apprécierait pas la blague, qu'il aurait peur d'être découvert. Mais il avait quand même joué au con avec les deux autres maraudeurs. Et Remus était parti furieux, il leur en voudrait à mort après cela, comment pourrait-il accepté qu'ils soient encore ses amis après ça ? Sirius était tellement en colère, il ne voulait pas perdre son Remus !

-On doit allé le chercher ! cria-t-il en se levant d'un bond, et on doit s'excuser. Aller en route ! Prongs prend ta cape, le couvre-feu est déjà passé.

Ils se préparèrent en moins de cinq minute pour leur expédition et quittèrent la salle commune des gryffondors. Ils commencèrent leur recherche, mais le château était grand, et ils n'avaient aucune idée de où leur ami loup avait pus aller. Demander de l'aide aux minions n'était pas une solution envisageable. Ils feraient trop de bruit et se feraient remarquer, d'autant plus que Rem's semblait leur en vouloir à eux aussi. Ils longeaient un couloir des cachots quand Peter les stoppa, faisant tomber la cape en même temps.

-Attendez ! J'ai une idée.

Le rat leur chuchota la-dite idée à l'oreille, ils hochèrent tout deux la tête en le félicitant. Ils firent donc un petit arrêt avant de reprendre leur recherche.

Au bout de presque une heure, leur motivation était presque éteinte, ils devraient se faire à l'idée, ils ne trouveraient Remus que si lui voulait être trouvé. Ils n'avaient aucun moyen de le localiser. Attendez une minute ! Le localiser ?

-Mais qu'on est con ! s'écria James.

-Chuuuuuuuuuut ! répliquèrent Sirius et Peter, tu veux nous faire repérer ?

-Mais la carte ! hurla-t-il en chuchotant, on a oublié la carte ! On peut le trouver avec.

-Oui c'est une bonne idée, répondit Patmol, mais si maintenant tu ne te tais pas on sera collé ad vidam eternam !

Il râlait mais intérieurement il se sentait stupide et euphorique. Stupide de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt, et euphorique à l'idée de retrouver son Remus et de pouvoir s'excuser. Plus que tout il voulait garder l'amitié et l'affection de Lunard. Prongs sortis la cape de sa poche, et après l'avoir ouverte avec la formule, ils entreprirent de chercher ou se cachait Lunard.

-Pfiouuuu, il est tout à l'autre bout du château, quelle idée il a eu d'aller aussi loin ?! protesta Peter.

Une demi-heure fut nécessaire pour traverser l'école et trouver le maraudeur manquant. Ils entrèrent doucement dans la pièce et virent leur ami tout au fond, dans un coin, recroquevillé en position fœtale. Sirius sans considération pour les deux autres maraudeurs rejeta la cape et s'avança pour prendre Remus dans ses bras.

-Excuse-moi, je ne suis qu'un idiot, je n'aurais jamais dus te mettre dans cette situation...

James et Peter les rejoignirent.

-Nous aussi on est désolé Remus... Regarde on t'a apporté du chocolat ! Dis... tu veux bien nous pardonner ?

Le lycan se redressa et vis la montagne de chocolat qu'ils avaient apporté. Son estomac se réveilla, mais il avait quelque chose à faire avant

-C'est moi qui suis désolé les amis, je n'aurais pas dus vous hurler dessus. Vous voulez bien rester mes amis ?

-Bien sur !

Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à partager tout ce chocolat en riant et s'amusant, mais personne ne nota que Remus n'avait pas quitter les bras de Sirius et que ce dernier lui caressait distraitement les cheveux...


	10. Chapter 10

Jeudi, première séance de colle pour les maraudeurs. C'était le soir, ils avaient eu une longue journée de cours, ils n'étaient pas du tout motivé à aller en retenue. Surtout James.

-C'est pas juuuuste! Pourquoi on doit y aller hein? Notre plan était parfait et personne n'a été blessé.

Remus et Peter se contentèrent de se taire, c'était comme ça à chaque fois. Mais Sirius le dramatique ne pouvait garder le silence.

-Ton plan était stupide James, répliqua Sirius, tes plans sont foireux, on se fait toujours prendre.

-Faux! C'est pas vrai, le plan animagus il a fonctionné!

-C'était MON idée, s'insurgea Sirius.

-Pffff t'es pas drôle! protesta James, puisque c'est comme ça je boude. Et puis d'abord, pourquoi on suit toujours mes plans si vous les trouvé foireux hein?

-Parce qu'on t'aime andouille!

Le canin sauta sur prongs et lui fit un gros câlin, les deux autres maraudeurs le suivirent dans son élan. Cela se finit en bataille de chatouille.

-Non non pitié arrêtez! implorait le cerf, je n'en peux plus.

Ils s'éloignèrent de lui après qu'il se soit calmé.

-C'est bon tu boudes plus on peut y aller?

-Oui oui.

Ils se remirent donc en route.

Le professeur McGonagall les attendait dans le grand hall, des seaux répartis sur le sol.

-Bien vous voilà, commença-t-elle, pour ce soir vous nettoierez le hall entièrement, que ça brille. Et bien sur, pas de magie.

Les maraudeurs soupirèrent. La soirée promettait d'être longue... Chacun s'empara d'un seau, et le frottage débuta. Astiquer, frotter, faire briller, patati et patata toute la soirée ça n'arrête pas. Mais il s'agit des maraudeurs qui sont punis. Jamais ils ne peuvent rester sage bien longtemps. James rapidement, attacha deux brosses à ses pieds et se mit à glisser en long, en large en travers dans toute la pièce. La vielle McGo leur avait ordonné de laver le sol, mais elle n'avait pas dit comment ! Cette manière fonctionnait très bien aussi. Et Sirius le rejoignit très vite. Ils glissèrent ensemble, pirouettèrent, se télescopèrent, rirent. Remus et Peter décidèrent d'y aller avec eux, cela serait une bonne façon de s'amuser. Pendant quinze petites minutes ils firent des glissades. Puis ils entendirent des cris venant de l'extérieur. Curieux, ils entrouvrirent la porte, qui finalement s'ouvrit à la volée et quelques minions se précipitèrent à l'intérieur en hurlant « Boss! ». Ils n'avaient pas vus leur chef depuis la grande farce, ils s'inquiétaient. Le sol était trempé, et les petites créatures glissèrent en dérapage à travers tout le hall. Ce qui donna une excellente idée aux maraudeurs. Ils transformèrent plusieurs branche de bois en crosse de hockey et recouvrirent entièrement de savon le plus petit des minions. Ils firent deux équipes Sirius, Remus et 2 minions d'un côté, James Peter et 2 autres minions de l'autre. La partie commença. Les buts étaient délimité par l'encadrement de la porte de la Grande Salle, et celle de l'extérieur. Match en 11 points. C'était comique de voir leur mines si sérieuse quand ils jouaient alors qu'ils éclataient de rire en même temps. Il y plus de chutes que de points de marqué. Et le sol était effectivement brillant, propre à souhait, il ne restait plus qu'à rincer le savon. Ils jetèrent des seaux d'eau claire, de sorte à en étaler le plus possible, puis avec un petit sort, personne ne surveillait après tout, la firent évaporer.


	11. Chapter 11

Halloween était dans une semaine. Poudlard arborait déjà de jolie décoration tel que des chauve-souris enchantées qui voletaient dans tout le château, les bougies de la grande salle étaient enfermées dans de jolies citrouilles évidées aux visages effrayant. En un mot comme en cent, l'ambiance était à la fête. Y compris pour les maraudeurs. Ils venaient de terminer leur dernière heure de retenue le samedi précédent, et ils préparaient déjà leur farce suivante. Et les minions allaient encore leur servir pour cette fois. Ils avaient beau enchainé les gaffes, les fou rires qu'ils apportaient en valaient bien la chandelle. Ils étaient vraiment d'amusante petites créatures.

Le 31 octobre serait un vendredi cette année-ci. Le dernier jour de cours de la semaine. Fort bien pensaient les maraudeurs, ils auraient le temps de tout préparer. La première étape était de faire un stock de friandise. D'abord parce que c'était délicieux, et ensuite parce que c'était une farce à deux variante. Cela signifiait donc aussi 2 équipes pour pour mener à bien cette mission. Direction Honeyduke pour James et Sirius, pas de minions sous la cape d'invisibilité. Et pour Remus Peter et une escouade de minions, ce serait le bureau du maître des potions.

Il n'y eu aucun problème pour l'équipe de James et Sirius, ils prirent le passage secret, chapadèrent plein de bonbon dans la cave du magasin, ils laissèrent tout de même quelques gallions par acquis de conscience. Puis ils retournèrent à leur dortoir.

En revanche, pour Peter et Remus, ce fus une autre histoire. N'ayant pas de cape d'invisibilité, et étant accompagnés des minions, le trajet jusqu'au cachot fut long, bruyant et compliqué. Ils durent faire une quantité de détour, et manquèrent de se faire repérer une bonne dizaine de fois. Après maint maoeuvre d'urgence pour fuir professeurs et préfets, ils arrivèrent enfin au bureau du professeur Slughorn. Un petit sortilège de Remus et une potion préparer par les soins des trois autres maraudeurs (le lycan ayant un don pour faire exploser les chaudrons sans même qu'il n'y touche) permirent d'ouvrir la porte sans laisser de trace. La, les deux maraudeurs firent leur choix. Ils attrapèrent plusieurs pot d'oeil de crapeau et d'autres ingrédients parfaitement dégoûtant. Ils les entourèrent d'un sortilège amortisseur pour que le verre ne casse pas en cas de chute et les donnèrent aux minions. Car les deux jeunes gryffondor n'avaient pas assez de bras pour tout porter. Le voyage de retour jusqu'au dortoir fit pire et plus long encore. Mais ils réussirent sans se faire attraper par miracle.

Le vendredi arriva. Les maraudeurs enfilèrent des déguisements d'halloween typiquement moldu et séchèrent tous leurs cours. Les minions avaient de petits crocs dépassant de leur bouche avec une longue cape, voilà une belle équipe de vampire ridicule. Ce jour-ci ils devaient faire le plus de grabuge possible. C'était bien la seule chose qu'ils pouvaient faire sans échouer, du bruit et casser des trucs. Les maraudeurs quand à eux, jouèrent les justiciers de l'Halloween. À chaque salle de cours, à chaque heure ils entrèrent en trombe en hurlant "Trick or Treat?!" Si le professeur réagissait possitivement, les maraudeurs faisaient exploser une pluie de bonbon dans la salle. S'il réagissaient négativement, c'était une pluie d'ingrédients épouvantable. Dans les deux cas le cours étaient perturbé, mais suivant la réation du professeur, les élèves pouvaient le remercier ou lui en vouloir horriblement. Si au début le professeur McGonagall s'en amusait, elle était lasse en fin de journée. Ainsi, au dernier cours elle renvoya les quatre comparse, qui, fidèles à leur principe, aspergèrent la salle de bave de serpent. Ce qui ne plus pas du tout à la directrice des gryffondors, qui les colla au moins jusqu'à noël.


	12. Chapter 12

_UNE NOUVELLE ATTAQUE DU SEIGNEUR DES TENEBRES DETRUIT UN PETIT VILLAGE D'ECOSSE!_

 _Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom a de nouveau frappé. Le tristement célèbre mage noir a cette fois rasé un village d'Écosse qui protégeait des né-moldus. Le ministère nous protège-t-il vraiment? Quelle sont les actions mise en place part les aurors pour le stopper? Poudlard semble le dernier lieu sur de toute la Grande-Bretagne..._

James froissa l'exemplaire du Daily Prophet et le jeta plus loin. Ses parents étaient membres des aurors qui ne faisaient rien contre vous-savez-qui selon cet idiot de reporter. Il aimerait bien l'y voir lui, au front tous les jours à affronter les mangemorts. Les aurors faisaient ce qu'ils pouvaient, et ils risquaient leur vie tous les jours! Ce reporter ne savait rien de la guerre et de ce que cela impliquait. Cela avait mis James tellement en rogne. Il fulminait, il ne parvenait pas à garder son calme. Il quitta la table des gryffondors et se dirigea vers le stade de quidditch. Il avait besoin de voler et se défouler.

Il se changea rapidement dans les vestiaires, attrapa son balais et le souaffle et s'élança sur le terrain. Il commença par voler dans tous les sens, faire des acrobaties dangereuses pour se détendre. Puis il lança la balle aussi loin que possible, et vola pour la rattraper avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Il fit cela un moment, jusqu'à ce que Sirius le rejoigne avec deux battes et un cognard relâché, il en donna une à Prongs.

-Tiens, ça te défoulera plus, dit-il simplement.

-Merci Patmol.

Pendant le reste de la matinée, ils volèrent en évitant les cognards et les frappant, sans dire un mot. Il n'y en avait pas besoin.

Puis à midi, lorsqu'ils furent bien fatigué, ils quittèrent le terrain de Quidditch pour retourner au château et manger un peu, ce qu'ils n'avaient pas fait le matin. Les minions les attendaient dans le grand hall.

-Le bosses? Kio misio ni faru hodiaŭ?

-Non, pas de mission aujourd'hui, répondit Prongs, las et déprimé de sa journée.

Les deux maraudeurs rejoignirent leur comparse à table et se servir en purée et poulet rôti. Les minions les avaient suivit, ils avaient un journal dans les mains cette fois, l'édition d'aujourd'hui.

-Kiu gxi estas? Malbela?

-C'est celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, expliqua Peter, il est très méchant. Il fait du mal à beaucoup de monde.

-Estas boss tro ?

-Non ! Surtout pas, répliqua Remus, ne vous approchez jamais de lui.

-Sed estats malbela...

-Il vous ferait du mal. Il fait du mal à James. C'est votre boss James non ? C'est à nous que vous devez obéir

-Sí...

-Alors n'en parlons plus.

Ils mangèrent en silence, jusqu'à ce que des serpentards, dont Severus Rogue passent devant leur table.

-Tiens Black, commenta l'un d'eux, tu sembles bien morose. Tu devrais être content pourtant. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous a encore prouvé sa supériorité. Ta famille l'admire beaucoup non ?

S'en fut trop pour les Maraudeurs qui se jetèrent sur les serpentards pour se battre à corps perdu, à mains nues comme des moldus. Les minions les suivirent, mordant et griffant tout ce qui bougeait, y compris les maraudeurs en fait. Les quatre amis cognèrent jusqu'à ce que des professeurs les séparent. Ils furent de nouveau collé. Mais ils se sentaient soulagé d'une pression trop étouffante qui les tenaient depuis le petit-déjeuné.


	13. Chapter 13

SBAF. Le bruit de la claque retentis dans toute la salle commune des gryffondors. Personne ne s'en étonna. Tout le monde savait que c'était Lily qui venait de gifler James pour le remettre à sa place. Depuis le début de l'année, il était fréquent qu'il fasse de lourd compliment à la préfète pour la draguer, et elle en avait rapidement marre.

-Laisse-moi tranquille ! hurla-t-elle avant de sortir en trombe.

James se frottait pensivement la joue. Sirius et Peter riait à ne plus tenir debout. Remus souriait franchement. La bonne humeur était contagieuse. Les minions, qui ne se faisaient pas remarquer, en revanche remarquaient tout. Et ils eurent une idée pour aider leur boss.

Ils s'attelèrent à la mettre en œuvre dans les jours qui suivirent. Ils pensaient être discret mais Peter qui lui aussi avait l'œil avisé découvrit ce que les créatures jaunes tramaient. Trouvant que cela était un bon plan, il décida de les aider dans leur machination, et surtout de détourner l'attention des autres maraudeurs le temps de la mise en place. Et, afin de brouiller plus encore les pistes, il ajouta dans la confidence Sirius et Peter.

Prongs trouva étrange que Queudvert parle autant ces derniers jours. Mais il ne firent pas de remarque car il se donnait à fond dans leur blague, il trouvait plein d'idée. Il appréciait plutôt cela. Et puis, Padfoot et Lunard le déconcentraient de tout ce qui pourrait être bizarre. Il ne fit pas non plus attention au fait que les minions ne venaient presque plus les voir cette semaine. En un mot comme en cent, il ne se douta de rien. Cela dura jusqu'au samedi soir.

Peter avait envoyé un hibou anonyme à Lily, lui demandant de se rendre dans une salle de classe vide du troisième étage, indiquant qu'une farce se préparait là-bas. Lily, en bonne préfète qu'elle était, s'y rendit pour vérifier bien sur. Sirius lui, avait emmener James dans là-dite salle, expliquant qu'il y avait cacher de quoi faire une farce inoubliable. Le gryffondor canin poussa Prongs à l'intérieur. Ce dernier eu juste le temps de voir que la rousse était dans la pièce également avant de se rendre compte que son ami l'avait enfermé. Apparemment, il devrait passer toute la soirée avec Lily puisqu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de sortir. Au début elle lui hurla dessus, pensant qu'il était également dans le coup. Puis elle comprit qu'il était une victime, tout comme elle. À contre cœur, elle accepta qu'ils fassent une trêve le temps de cette soirée, se promettant mutuellement qu'ils se vengeraient des auteurs de ce crime un peu plus tard.

Les 3 maraudeurs retournèrent au dortoir en souriant. Ils étaient sur qu'intérieurement, James était heureux de passer une soirée en tête à tête avec Lily. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'était que Peter leur avait caché la deuxième partie du plan. Il se mit en retrait, les laissant entrer dans le dortoir en premier. Et, au lieu de passer le seuil de la porte à son tour, il la ferma à double tour, avec un sortilège en prime. Patmol et Moony se retournèrent et tambourinèrent. Ils avaient remarquer rapidement l'installation différente de la chambre.

-Heeeeee ! protestaient-ils, on ne fait pas partis du plan nous !

Mais Peter ne répondit pas, il jubilait. Il rejoignit les minions et les félicita pour cette idée brillante.

Les deux garçons soupirèrent, il ne servait à rien de protester visiblement. Ils se retournèrent vers leur chambre. Leur deux lits avaient été rapproché, entre les deux se dressait une table de chevet, recouvert d'une nappe et avec un chandelier, deux assiettes en porcelaine, de l'argenterie, et tout le reste. Ils passeraient la même soirée que James et Lily... Un billet avec la première directive de la soirée apparut dans une assiette.


End file.
